Memory
by Clez
Summary: One year on, and it is time to remember the good times, not the bad, the laughter not the tears... it is time to remember Huckleberry Finn.


**Author's Note:** Today is the four year anniversary of my grandfather's death, and as I was walking through the crematorium – as depressing and odd as it sounds – I was inspired for a ficlet. So here it is. Sorry if it's not what you wanted to read today, but I had to write it…

* * *

It had been a year since that day, where he had heard that dreadful shot, and seen all that blood; one of the worst days of his life, if not _the_ worst day. And yet, there was a sense of closure about it all… nothing hung in the air except for the expected melancholy that comes with the remembrance of a loss close to the heart. It was everywhere, as if Mother Nature herself shared their woe; in the birds, in the sky, in the trees… in the very grass they walked upon as they crossed through the small gate, into the graveyard that held the memories of so many souls passed from the world. For many, this was a place of deep sadness, where nothing but heartache could come… but for others, such as the small party, this was a time to be at peace, and remember the better times… when they had laughed, not cried; when they had smiled, not hung their heads and frowned. This was the anniversary of Huckleberry 'Huck' Finn's death, and he would not want them to cry for him. They had shed their tears.

Leading the small procession was Thomas 'Tom' Sawyer, his best friend and partner, who had been there the day of Huck's death, trying to save him, covering the wound with his own hands. Many times since that day he had looked down at his palms and imagined that blood was still there, as his guilt had swum freely inside him, surging like a river. But not now… now he walked proudly yet sadly in front, knowing that his friend had made the choice he had thought best; he had saved Tom's life, ensuring he could go on. Tom was not about to waste that gift, or soil that memory.

Behind him, moving up a little swifter now, was Rebecca 'Becky' Thatcher, her skirts just above her feet as they traversed. Her lean frame suggested her melancholy in remembrance of a young man she had held dearer to her heart with every passing day. When she had received Tom's letter, informing her of Huck's death, she had been angry, and stricken with grief for someone she had come to view as a brother in later years. They had shared a friendship that she still treasured to this day. Her blonde hair bobbed around her shoulders as she lifted her blue eyes to gaze at Tom, before she slipped her hand softly into his, giving it a slight squeeze for comfort. She knew what this meant to him.

Behind them walked a solitary young man, with curly dark hair and intelligent eyes, and normally… a smile brighter than you've ever seen. But today he wasn't sure how to feel; how to look; what to say; what to do. Today he had his hand in his pocket, watching his feet as he walked, before raising his head and watching a pair of birds flitter across the sky as if they were dancing. In that moment, Joseph 'Joe' Harper smiled at the corner of his mouth, as if the birds reminded him of his friend.

A little ways behind him were the final two. The first was a young man, with ashen blonde hair and blue eyes so light they were almost glacial, but not cold… he had a warmth and compassion in his expression that could melt any heart. He had a way with the ladies, but only one held his heart. Benjamin 'Ben' Rogers walked hand in hand with Amy Lawrence, who partially leaned on him as if for support. Their hands were twined between them, a ring on Amy's left hand glinting just momentarily in the sunlight. They were engaged to be married, and had been for a little over two months. Amy's long, straight blonde hair hung around her youthful and somewhat angelic face, framing around her brown eyes, before she lifted her spare hand and tucked it away from her cheek. She smiled at Ben, who returned the gesture, before they quickened their pace just a fraction to keep up with the others.

They had all known Huck to some degree, more than any others in St. Petersburg, where they had grown up. They had befriended that poor little boy whose father had been a useless drunk, who had become orphaned when said parent ended up dead in the river, in a house that had been washed away. In some ways, that had been better for Huck; he had ended up living with the widow on the hill, though getting accustomed to being in a house and dressing in presentable clothes had taken him a fair while. They all remembered him and his ways.

And they all carried a single rose in their hands.

Tom was first to reach the headstone, carved with the hero's name and date of birth… and death.

_One year ago today_, he thought as he wiped a few stray leaves from its top with his hand, feeling the rough stone under his fingertips. Smiling wanly, he sighed, with Becky at his side, one of her slender hands on his back. She had pushed Tom away for a time after the death, as if she blamed him… but now she had gone back to her old ways. She had apologised for her shunning him when he'd needed her most. Even at the funeral she had refused to say much to him at all. They all remembered the funeral… there had been a surprising amount of people present. Granted, many had been from the Secret Service, come to pay their respects for an agent lost in the line of duty, giving his life to save his partner. No one would ever forget his sacrifice, least of all the man he saved.

Joe and Ben – along with Amy – came up around them, at a distance, giving Tom his space. All three men had worked with Huck, agents for their country. They knew what Huck had meant to Tom… he had been more like a brother.

At the foot of the grave already sat two flowers… from Sid and Mary. Tom's half-brother, and his cousin. He smiled gratefully, and Becky did too, looking him in the face as he stood there, seemingly not certain what to do now that he was here.

He swallowed apprehensively, and stepped to the side of the headstone, crouching down to be almost at eye level with it. He wiped a hand over the face of it, tracing his fingers along the dipped letters of the name that came into his memory at least once a day.

"We still miss you, Huck," he said to the stone, imagining it could hear him, as if some part of his lost friend resided within. "You know we always will." He looked up to Becky, who nodded just briefly. Turning his green eyes back on the stone, he settled on his haunches. "And you know I'm thankful for what you did for me… on that day, one year ago. What you did for me… it was brave, and it was selfless… and I miss you more than you'll ever know." His head bowed for just a moment, even as Becky came to crouch beside him. Since he had arrived back in town, she had rarely left his side; always there for him.

"Well, Huckleberry," she began lightly in her soft tones, before she smiled brightly, "I'm still mad at you." They laughed quietly, though none of them had expected her to say something like that, even if only gently as she had. "But I can overlook that. I know you would've laughed at that though, like you always did." She laid her hand on Tom's knee before continuing, on a more serious note, "And I want to thank you too… though I know I already have, in my own way. But I want everyone to hear this, because I haven't _said_ it before; I only ever thought it." Cocking her beautiful face to one side, she paused, before carrying on, "You gave your life to defend not only your country, but your best friend; your kindness and compassion and love will never die, though we can't see your face anymore. And I do miss that face, Huckleberry… I loved you dearly." There were tears in her voice, in the way it trembled just slightly, and for a moment, they shone in her bright eyes. "So thank you, Huckleberry… even if I do wish you'd come home safe."

Joe bent his knees next to level with the stone, matching the first two as he took in a deep breath, letting it out apprehensively, as if afraid to be too loud. "I don't really know what to say now that I'm here. I was walkin' up that hill, words on my mind, and I had it all planned out… just like a speech. It was meaningful, and it was deep, and had all sorts o' big words in it that would've made you mad for me usin' 'em." Ben smiled at this, as did Tom; Huck had been smart, but had missed many years of his education before the widow had taken him in. "But now that I'm _here_, in front of your stone… they're all gone." His voice dipped in volume as his eyes lowered. "Just like you." For a while, nothing was said or done; they knew Joe wasn't finished. "But you're _not_ gone." A smile graced his handsome young face as he looked up towards the sky. "Comin' up the hill through the gate, I happened to look up, and you know what I saw? I saw two birds, playing or dancin', or somethin' of the like… and I thought of you, Huck. Y'know why?" He bowed his head and tilted it as if he were really looking that young man in the face. "'Cause you were so full o' life, that when your body left us, your spirit and your heart and your soul… they didn't die. They're everywhere… everywhere I look, every day, I see a piece of you… somethin' they can't take."

Becky wiped a few tears from her eyes that had nearly fallen at what Joe said, even as he finished, "They'll never take you away… not _all_ the way. So thank you for that… for givin' me somethin' to remember every day, to make me proud of who and what I am."

He fell quiet then, signalling the next person to come forward. Coming to brace herself next to Joe was Amy, who brushed off her skirts out of habit as she crouched. She cleared her throat nervously, as if on show, and flicked her hair behind her shoulder, before saying, "I wish I'd got to know you better than I did, Huck… but I feel, knowin' Ben, I know you enough to know just how great a man you were. Your memory lives on in him… in all of us. We took from you a little piece, like Joe said, to keep you alive, and we won't ever let that die." Though her message was short, it was strong, and Joe threw her a thankful gaze.

Ben crouched beside his fiancée, close to her, before he too spoke, in his strong but not harsh voice, eyes never leaving the stone set before them, "Huck… what I remember most, is how you were always up for anything. And I mean _anything_. There was no adventure too big or too dangerous, and no mountain too high… you'd face it head on, and struggle to reach the end. And that's inspiring to me. Seeing you do all that, even if we were only kids at the time… I still remember like it was yesterday, and it helps me get through every day, no matter the odds or the obstacles. Every fight, I remember you, and it helps me fight _on_, even when I wanna quit." Shaking his head with an almost cunning smile on his face, he added, "But you were no quitter, Finn… you never were. What you did for Tom… I know you would've done for any of us… and I don't know what to say about that. But I know it makes you a good man… a _great_ man; one of the best I'll ever know." Sighing, and looking to Amy, he shrugged lightly, showing the others that he had run out of words.

Tom clearly hadn't. He had been listening to everyone else as though in study, with attentive intrigue, and now he was smiling. "Y'hear all that, Huck? I remember how you never thought you'd measure up to anything when you were little… when _we_ were little. I was the thinker and you followed; that was how you put it. But you know what?" He laughed gently. "You were smarter than you knew. You had wisdom and courage, and that was greater than anythin' else. You had heart and passion… you had life. Joe already said it, but you're everywhere… you're not gone; you never will be."

As he moved to stand, the others saw fit to mimic him, and as one, the five young men and women rose to their feet once more, looking down at that precious headstone.

"We won't let you go," Tom finished, and he took Becky's hand firmly in his own, looking to the others.

Amy came forward a step, and placed her rose gently at the foot of the stone, after kissing its petals. Ben was just after her, smiling at that engraved name as he placed his flower down too. Joe followed, touching a hand to the hard stone before leaving his rose at its base. Becky took her turn, and she too kissed her rose, brushing the flower past her cheek, where one of her tears clung to the flower, before it was laid with the others below the stone.

Tom was last, and his eyes shone with unshed tears of his own. His voice was somewhat unsteady as he leaned over, placing his flower on top of the others, staying close to the stone just a moment longer to whisper, "I'll never forget," one last time. Standing to his full height and pulling in a steadying breath, he felt Becky's fingers wrap in his again. Amy and Ben leaned against each other, and Joe had his hands in his pockets.

Without another word, and gazing meaningfully and thankfully at the stone, they turned and walked away. Tom and Becky took the rear this time; with Joe once again in the middle; Ben and Amy led the way back to town. All was silent, and all was still… they were remembering.

Tom would never forget… he couldn't. It wasn't possible for him to forget that sacrifice; that selfless act that had changed his life forever.

He turned his eyes upward, and watched a pair of birds dance across the sky together, chirping happily, without a care in the world. Joe was right… Huck lived on. He would never truly die.

Tom Sawyer smiled, and closed his eyes to remember again…


End file.
